


Dark Red

by bizzlemebabe



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: College, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Twins, drug, drug lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzlemebabe/pseuds/bizzlemebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College life isn't exactly what Madison expected when she meets a party frat college student named Justin Bieber. Maddy thinks he's everything, but dangerous. Could Justin have a evil past or an evil shadow?   </p>
<p> Mila Kunis.  Justin Bieber.  Paul Wesley.  Zac Efron.  and Nina Dobrev</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All her life Madison has been waiting for this day. She never got excited for things like high school. She hated it even before she got there, but college was different. She loved the idea of college and couldn't wait to leave her old rugged town in Connecticut. It was August 29th , a week before classes start.

 

"Madison, honey, get up!"   
I wont get tired of that voice in the morning I thought to myself  
"Coming, Mom." I growled. Hofstra was an hour away, but that's far too close. I fell out of bed and threw my long auburn hair in a bun. I put on a Hofstra grey t-shirt and jean shorts. I looked around my room, my life for the past 19 years. The pictures of high school still hung, the stain of nail polish was still smudged in my rug right next to the burnt spot from my light when I tried to sneak out to Aaron Growsens house party, and knocked it over causing a burning smell to fill the air waking up my parents and I ended up getting grounded for 2 weeks. 1 week for sneaking out and another week for not being smart enough to sneak out correctly. My parents had a sense of humor like that. My eyes caught the attention of my closet. The door still had a dent in the back from when I was about to lose my virginity to my loser of a boyfriend at the time. When, my brother came home and I snuck him in the closet. The dumb ass fell over a shoe and banged his head against the door. Luckily my brother, Adam, didn't hear because he brought home a girl as well, not knowing I was home. My room had character, but I was sure as hell to be happy to leave this place.   
"Madison?" my mother called breaking my train of thought. Giving my room one last look I shut my light and walked out of the house ready for the next 4 years.

The ride to Hofstra was dreadful. They weren't joking about new york traffic. We finally got there. I jumped out and stretched my legs before grabbing onto my carry on and heading to my room. unfortunately, I was stopped my many stands talking about there clubs. 30 minutes of looking I finally found my dorm.   
"Sweetie pie!?" my mom shouted down the hall. All the kids looked my why I cringed of embarrassment. I quickly opened the door and found my way in. the room was tiny. My room mate Must've been here already because her side was already decorated. Her walls had 3 posters of the singer Jason McCann all of him in the same outfit, but different position. He had a leather Jacket and all 3 pictures he was looking up with a blank expression. He was a douche, but he was hot. Her bedding was normal, just a pink comforter with white sheets. That was about it. Each side of the room had a small 8x8 closet. From the looks of it her closet was full. I could see all her party dresses hung up in color order and her heels placed by there height.   
"Maddy?" I turned around to see a short long blonde hair girl. Her blue eyes burned into mine and I had to look away for about 3 seconds to collect my thoughts. Holy shit she was... perfect. Her pure white teeth smiled at me when I looked into her eyes again.   
"Madison," I corrected. Her eyes dropped a little and so did her smile, "But I love Maddy." I have never been called that before, but I like it, a lot. Her eyes lit up and her lips curved into a huge smile.   
"Great!" she laughed wrapping her tan arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. Wow she was different from Connecticut people.   
"I'm stella." She gushed. She then jumped onto her bed causing her covers to fold and she laid down on her back.   
"so," she started picking at her pink manicured tips, "where are ya'll from?" she asked.   
"uh, Connecticut, you?"   
"Oh you ah connecti-cunt?" she laughed. Her laugh filled the room and I think she was from Texas because her accent was thick. I was about to comment when I was interrupted by a high pitch gasp. Stella jumped off her bed and stared wide eyed at the present behind me.  
"A what?" my mother screeched. I was about to say something to save stella's ass when she beat me to it.   
"I am so sorry Mrs. Uh..." she looked at me for help when I mouthed "Anderson", but she clearly didn't understand me so she stared at my mom again, "I didn't know you were present, Ma'am." She gulped.  
"It's fine, Stella." I turned to my Mom now, "Mom she was kidding."   
My Mom looked away from stella's blue pools she calls eyes. I can tell she was in a trance as well. My Mom looked my way and fixed her skirt.   
"well, uhm, its okay, Sweetheart."  
Stella's shoulders relaxed and she smiled warmly.   
It took about 2 hours to unpack all my bags and get everything situated.   
"Okay, done." my Mom stood over my bed. The tears were starting to pool.  
"Mom," I pulled her into a tight hug and she sniffled a little before pulling away and fixing her makeup and smiling a little causing me to giggle.   
"I'll call you and everything will be fine and great and you will succeed and.." I stopped listening, these words of encouragement were for her benefit. I just nodded before she gave me one last hug and a soft goodbye to Stella who was putting away all my suitcases. When my mom left Stella plopped on her bed and I did the same on mine.   
"So," Stella looked over at me  
"So?" I asked, she was planning something.   
"What are you wearing?" she asked.  
"Clothes..?"  
"No silly," She threw her head back, "I mean for tonight."   
"uhm?" I still was confused.  
"Pi Kappa Alpha is having a party. What are you wearing?" She grabbed ahold of her pink dress and the 3rd to highest heel. Then, she looked my way with one eyebrow lifted up.   
"A party?" I asked. she simply nodded, "a frat party?" I corrected she merely nodded as she grabbed ahold of her make up bag, "I cant."   
I plopped down again.   
"And why is that?" She twirled around.  
"I just am tired." I shrugged. I loved to party. I loved to get drunk actually, but I'm tired and I'm just not in the mood.   
"hmm." She hummed, "are you joining?"  
I lifted my head to where she was pointing to the pamphlets of sororities   
"I was planning on it, actually." I said  
"Great! I thought you were gonna be one of those losers who only studies and doesn't party, but, oh I'm so happy." She clapped her hands together.   
"Are you?" I questioned.  
"Is that a question? Yes!" I just laughed and we both headed to the showers.   
I threw on my sweatpants and a over sized t-shirt. I watched Stella curl her hair and apply her makeup. Her pink dress ended right below her big ass and her boobs were hanging over her shirt. Her blonde curls hid a little of her cleavage, but still noticeable. The liquid eyeliner was perfectly drawn on of her eyelids and complimented her pink eye shadow.   
"Slutty?" she asked  
I just looked at her.  
"Great!" she answered.  
It took me about 20 minutes to fall asleep after she left.

"Shit." A low husky voice slurred. My eyes sprinted open and the lights to the hallway lit up the room. I couldn't see much but a tall muscular figure and a tiny smaller one in front of him.   
"shhhhh..." The female voice spoke, it was Stella. " My roommate's like sleeping." She laughed.   
"Oh," The husky voice spoke, "She can join." His voice sent chills down my spine.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed, "No, I want you all for me."   
I couldn't see much and I didn't want to. I hid my face in my pillow, but that didn't cover the noises. Her bed creaked and I could hear their heavy breathing. Oh shit.   
It didn't take long. Zippers started to make noise and I could hear the struggle of them taking off his pants. The bed creaked and then I hard a soft whimper.   
"oh my-" Stella whispered.   
Oh my god. Oh shit. I covered my ears, but I could still hear her. Finally, it stopped and the bed creaked again. I heard another zipper. Seconds later the room fluttered with light from the hallway and then it was complete darkness again. I peeked a little to see only one figure. Stella was sweating and huffing. I mentally threw up.

I woke up around 11 am. Stella was still sleeping. I grabbed a outfit and quickly changed into a black shirt that hugged my body and jean shorts.   
"Where is it?" I asked my self quietly. I finally found my all black vans and slipped them on when a tiny black thing caught my eye. I bent over to grab it. It was a leather wallet. I opened it and it revealed a very attractive brown haired boy.   
'Justin Bieber' read the license. His hair was swooped over his eyes. I can tell he was 16 at the time. I looked through the rest of the wallet to find any information when I found another i.d it was the same size as the license except it was red and it read 'Justin Bieber' underneath his name was 'Pi Kappa Alpha' the bottom left corner had a picture. This time his hair was gelled up and it showed his face better. His eyes are a golden brown and his smile is unforgettable. His jawline's perfect and I was sexually attracted to a picture. I wanted nothing more then to run my tongue over his jaw. I shook my head to erase that thought and jumped to my feet. Looking back at the bed to a sleeping Stella I thought to myself, 'You lucky bitch' I dropped the wallet and walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I got to the dorm stella was just waking up.

"Hey," She groggled while looking at her phone and then back at me. The sleep in her eyes was visible and they drooped.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I teased.

"Ha-ha so funny." She mocked.

"Hungover?" I asked

"Just a tad bit, mostly hungry."

'Lets go eat." I was hungry too and haven't eaten all day.

"Alright, but I'm not looking good so you'll have to deal with looking at me like this k, Connecti-cunt?"

"One: I look like shit, too.

Two: I'm not a connecti-cunt."

She merely smirked then literally rolled out of bed.

"This is so good." She gushed as she chewed on too her burger. When was the last time she ate? 10 years ago?

"Munchies." She answered, " I smoked, but then I saw the sex god himself. So, I figured a quickie then, I'd find something to eat, but that didn't work because.." she plopped another fry in her mouth, or should I say fries, "that boy knows how to work you and.." I felt like I was gonna barf. I pushed my food away, "anyway by the time he left I was to worked up and high so I kinda passed out. Now, I'm here." She smiled with her mouth still full. Yep, she definitely didn't learn adequate.

"Wow," I blushed. I wasn't gonna tell her I heard her moaning the whole time, "I'm glad it was fun."

"oh it was, you're coming tonight."

I thought about it then simply said, "I will."

It was about 10:30 and stella was searching for an outfit. She went through 5 outfits then finally went with a black dress that was like the same one from last night. I rummaged through my closet and found my red dress. It tightened to my belly button down to where the dress ends right below my ass the top was loose and it had long sleeves that were cut on the back of my arms to my shoulder down to my wrist. The back was opened and looked like an 'o' shape. I curled my brown hair and put on my alex and ani's. my make up was similar to Stella's: black eyeliner on top of my eyelids, but I had a nude color eyeshadow and stella had purple.

"can I fuck ya?" Stella asked as we walked out.

I couldn't help but laugh.

The party was 5 blocks away from the campus, and the frat house was old and dirty. I could smell the pot being passed around when we walked into the living room, beer was pouring over in every direction and the house music was causing the floor to vibrate.There were Holes were through out the whole house and in the living room they tried to cover a hole with a red pi kappa alpha flag that was crooked. Girls were falling in each direction guys were in every inch of the house. College was so different. It didn't matter what you were. There is no popularity its simply if you wanna party, then, lets party. Smoke from the cigarettes were disseminating the whole house. I felt a pinch on my arm causing me to jerk my head forward.

"what?" I looked at Stella. She just nodded toward a tall blonde with dark blue eyes. He was good looking. I caught eye of the guy he was talking to. His sunglasses hid his eyes and he was wearing a stripped black shirt, his hair was covered by a black fitted. He had one arm wrapped around a short brunette wearing a tight blue dress with 3 inch heels. Her hair was pin straight and past her shoulders.

"who's that?" I asked stella. It took her a couple seconds to catch sight of the girl.

"Nina, Nina Dobrev." She looked over at me, "she's In Kappa Delta Sigma." She screamed over the music, "The sorority we're joining." She smiled then walked off to Nina, the blonde boy, and the other attractive boy with the shades on. Then, she pointed and they all looked. The boy with the glasses took them off and stared at me. I gulped. It was Justin. He smirked and put his glasses back on un wrapped his arms off of Nina and licked his lips before smiling again. He changed his position so that he was facing me and laid his palm flat then wiggled his pointer finger, something my mom use to do when I would get in trouble and she wanted me over to her that second, then he mouthed "Come here." I carefully walked over and Nina smiled at me, Justin just smirked, he was sexy, and the blonde dude looked like he was out of it.

"Hi, I'm Nina, this is Justin." She pointed to Justin who just nodded his head, still smirking, " and this is Zac." Zac's eyes were dilated and he looked like he was about to pass out any minute.

"So," Nina started again breaking my train of thought, "you are?"

"Maddy." Stella shouted. Nina gave her a look of dissatisfaction and turned back to me.

"Your name?" she asked again.

"uhm," I gulped. Nina scared the shit out of me, " Madison, but Maddy is fine."

"Madison?" Justin questioned. I just stared at his angelic face and nodded.

"Huh." Nina said breaking Justin and my eye contact, or I mean glass to eye contact considering he was wearing glasses. Who wears glasses indoors, and at night, anyways.

Before anything furthermore can happen I felt a clumpy warm substance on me. Justin, Nina and stella all took a step back and Zac was hovered over. I looked down at my dress that was covered in throw up.

"Oh my god." I screeched, "Oh my god." I looked up to see stella mouth Conneticut and Justin and nina nodded.

"This has nothing to do with me being from Conneticut this is fucking nasty."

"Maddy?" Stella whispered.

"what?"

"I'll get you something, okay?" 

I just nodded.

I walked away with Stella when I heard nina say 'She'll fit in'

 

"Maddy, I'm almost done."

"No, I just wanna go home." I whined. I know I was being a bitch, but there was throw up all over me and I smelled. I was gonna throw up. There was a knock on the door. Jusitn walked in he had his hands tucked in his jeans he took his glasses off and his caramel brown eyes burned into my skin and he had a cheeky smirk on.

"You okay, Connecti-cunt?" he laughed. I looked at stella to see if it was offensive when she shrugged and gave me the Its-a-hofstra-thing-, "no offense, its just what we call all the Connecticut people. Don't take it personal, Babe." Justin took one hand out of his pocket and tilted my chin up.

"I kinda overreacted back there with Zac." I admitted.

"Nah, he's passed out. Actually, he probably forgot," he looked up then back down at me, " And you didn't overreact Its just a... Connecticut thing." He laughed. "why don't we get you cleaned up, heh?" he nodded.

He walked out of the bathroom indicating me to follow. I got up and followed before someone pulled me back.

"Careful." Was all stella said.

I followed Justin through the crowd. It wasn't hard to catch up because he was stopped by everyone that saw him. when I reached him he looked down at me and smiled wrapping his arm around my waist. Then, continued his conversation with the tall guy.

"So, tomorrow?" Justin asked.

the guy looked at me then shrugged.

"Hey," Justin spoke making the male turn to him. The guy had dark black hair that was already reseeding and grey eyes. His outfit was not nearly as nice as Justin's. his shirt was wrinkly and his jeans were worn out. Justin broke my thoughts when he placed his palms on each side of my waist turning me forward and saying goodbye to the guy and he guided me straight. We stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Justin grabbed a key from his keychain and unlocked the door. Stepping forward I noticed the Christmas lights hung all around his room, he had a queen size bed and a blue and black comforter that matched his blue walls. Black curtains were hung over the one window across from his door. He had a desk across from his bed that were surrounded by two speakers on each side. A safe was on top of his closet that he obviously was trying to hide by putting a t-shirt over it. The mini fridge was also hidden in the closet. There was a connecting room that I'm assuming Is his bathroom. A T.V. was placed on top of his dresser that was diagonal from his bed.

"You like?" Justin whispered from behind into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. His hands were still placed on my hips.

"Uh it's clean." I said weekly.

He laughed against my neck. He took his hands off me and walked to his dresser.

"funny." He winked, "So that..incident, not use to that?" he took out a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"people throwing up on me?" I asked.

he nodded as he handed me the clothing items. I looked at them questionably.

"For you to change." He answered.

"Oh thanks." I took the items.

"no problem, the showers in there and you can change. Then we can go back out to the party."

I just nodded.

I didn't wet my hair so it was still curly and my make up was still in tact. I dressed into the Justin's clothing items. The shirt he gave me smelled so good and I had to inhale it about three times before actually leaving the bathroom. I stepped out and looked around his empty room. I walked around and a wooden object caught my attention. I walked over to the closet to take it out. It was a acoustic guitar. I pulled the strings and it filled the room with its sound.

"You play?" I almost dropped the guitar, but luckily Justin caught it. He placed it back on the stand.

"No, I was just looking." I looked up at him. his eyes were unreadable, but from the way his jaw was clenching I can tell something was annoying him, "Sorry, for almost dropping it." I whispered.

"It's cool." He took my hand in his and walked us out of his room. He locked his door then wrapped his his arm around my waist. I was wearing sweatpants, At a college party, that belonged to the hottest guy here.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." I whispered. I walked over to the cooler and grabbed a fresh beer. Then, walked around the house bumping into countless girls. Stella was on top of Zac her legs on each side of him and their tongues in each others mouth. I finished my beer and was starting to feel tipsy. I couldn't stand straight without falling over. I found a couple of blondes and started dancing with them. One of them started grinding in back of me while the other was doing the same, but in front of me.

"Oh my god!" I shouted over the music.

"Are you ready for the droooop!" blonde 1 shouted.

Then, the beat dropped and the whole house went insane. Everyone was dancing and jumping shouting over the music with their arms in the air.

When the new song came on I leaned into blonde 2 and said, " Im gonna get a driiink!" she just laughed and kept dancing. I stumbled over to the beer table and grabbed a beer when I felt two cold hands lift up my shirt I leaned into him and he started kissing my neck. Turning around i smiled expecting Justin, when it was the dark haired grey eyed boy.

"Ew, you're not Justin." I screamed.

"fuck, Justin." He slurred.

"That's the point!" I laughed. He reached for the strings of my sweatpants and pulled me closer toward him.

"Stop," I pushed his chest away with one hand. While, the other was holding the beer. I threw the beer in his face.

"Bitch."

"Actually, its connecti-cunt." I giggled falling on to the floor. The boy walked away wiping his face.

"drink this." I looked up to see caramel eyes boring into mine. He was holding water.

"No, Justin, I rather drink something else." I pointed to his zipper. He faked a laugh then stood up.

"Are you mad?" I pouted.

"No, you're just a..."

"A what?" I questioned.

"Annoying drunk." He answered. I pouted once more. He wrapped his arms around me carrying me to his room. When we reached his room Justin held me with one arm and took out his key opening his door. He placed me on the bed.

"Stay here. Got it?" He commanded. I nodded my head. Wow, he was a bossy pants. I started laughing at myself. When Justin came in I was still laughing.

"What?" he questioned. He was holding two pills and two bottles of water.

"You're a bossy pants." I broke out in a fits of giggles again.

He shook his head then handed me the pills and opened a bottle of water.

"Take these." I didn't ask why I just took them then pulled out my tongue showing him I finished.

"Great," He closed my mouth with his palm, "Now, drink the bottle of waters and you wont have a bad hangover tomorrow." I just nodded once more, "Okay, I'm going to shower, don't throw beer in anyones face." He raised an eyebrow before walking into the bathroom.I heard the water go on then a pause indicating he was in the shower. I walked around his room, tripping a few times, looking for a remote to turn his TV on. When I couldn't find one I jumped onto his bed hearing the water drip from the shower. The shower that Justin was in. I bit my lip at the thought of him rubbing his body with soap and how much I wanted to do it for him. I started to feel hot and bothered. I wiggled a few times trying to ease the discomfort, but I couldn't.

I didn't think of what I was doing because I ended up in the bathroom. I walked Into the steaming room, Justin was a curtain away from me. I slowly pulled the curtain away revealing his wet body to me. The smoke was to cloudy so I couldn't see much, but I saw his tensed back when the coldness hit it. He turned his head towards me

"Maddy?" he asked taken back

I just nodded looking at his glorious abs. the damn cloud of steam was covering everything else.

"Maddy, what are you doing?" he spoke. I raked my eyes all over him until I met his.

"hopefully, you." His eyes widened and I stepped into the shower pressing my clothed dry body onto his wet one. His hand pressed my lower back closer to him as his other hand was on my hip pinching it causing me to jerk. I pressed my lips onto his soaked ones and wrapped my fingers into his wet hair. He walked me backwards until my back hit the sink. He wrapped both hands under my thigh placing me onto the counter. He withered his way between my thighs. Asking for entrance by licking my bottom lip I gladly accepted opening my mouth to his. his warm tongue filled every area of my mouth causing me to moan.

"Justin,"

he smiled against my mouth. He broke away from the kiss going down to my neck. Licking and bitting onto my flesh. My center was hot. I edged closer to the end of the counter getting closer to him. his hand found the hem of my shirt he broke away taking it off. Running his hands up and down my body before looking at me. His eyes were hooded and cloudy. He picked me up so I was straddling him. I felt the coldness of his room when we left the bathroom. Placing me on his bed he crawled on top. Propping his elbows on either side of me he bent his head down to my collar bone kissing every inch sucking and biting. He left trail of kisses down my skin he licked the alley between my boobs.

"Justin." I moaned.

I thrusted a little bit indicating I need release. He kissed down to my stomach until he reached my belly button.

He looked at me and I simply wiggled underneath him telling him I need more. He laughed then continued his torture. He kissed above my belly button then took the silver hanging part of my belly button ring between his teeth tugging it. He moaned against my stomach sending vibrations all through out my body. using his left arm he undid my jeans.

"Do you have a piercing here as well?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you don't hurry up you wont ever find out." I threatened.

He smirked then tugged my belly button ring once more before taking my panties into his hand.

"Baby, you're soaking." Bringing my panties down to my ankles then discarding it before climbing on top of me. He positioned himself so his face was hovering me. He blew on to my wetness making me jerk.

"Like that?" he whispered seductively. Oh my. He blew once more before his tongue started lapping into my folds. To keep me from moving he placed his hands on my waist refraining me. He pulled away before he crawled on top of me. He re-attached our lips together. I felt his bulge on my upper thigh. He brought his middle and index finger to his lips sucking on them. Trailing his wet fingers down my stomach right in front of my core slowly rubbing his palm on me, making me moan then,he plunged two fingers in me making me moan once more. I shut my eyes closed as he went in and out.

"open your eyes." He commanded. My eyes sprung open finding his clouded once, "you're almost ready." His fingers went faster and faster. reaching my climax I shuddered underneath him. taking his fingers out of me his eyes were still locked with mine. He brought his finger up to his lips sucking on them.

"You taste good." He whispered. He only fucked me with his fingers and it was the best orgasm I have ever had. I moaned as he jumped off the bed. I looked at him run around the room acting so cool and collected while I'm everything but. That's when I remembered I didn't see all of him I was to caught up with my release. It was to late because he already threw on sweatpants

"Justin?" I questioned.

"hmm?" he answered stopping in front of the bathroom.

"do you uh need, can I do anything-"

"I'm good, baby, relax." He smirked before walking into the bathroom. He disappeared into the connecting room and my eyelids felt heavy.

The bed lowered from the weight of Justin's.

"Hey." He quietly cooed.

"Hi." I answered my eyes still shut.

"Drink." He commanded.

"What?" I opened my eyes to see he was holding the two bottles of water.

"Drink." He repeated cocking an eyebrow up.

"Justin,.." I was still soaking wet from the shower.

"No, you'll thank me tomorrow."

I took the two bottles from him and chugged the first one. I don't know what it is, but Justin can ask me to kill someone and I would just by looking into his eyes. He has this control over me. Justin laid on his stomach and laid his head on his arm while he stared at me drink the bottle. I wiped my lips with my arm and crinkled the bottle.

"Done." I proudly said,

"Good girl." He handed me the second bottle.

"Ugh."

"Baby, You'll thank me,I swear." I blushed at the nickname and took the second bottle. I was three fourths of the way done when Justin hopped off the bed and threw me a new pair off sweatpants and a t-shirt. I changed into them after he walked out of the room.The party was still going on and I could hear the music bouncing from the speakers. Justin was only wearing sweatpants and I know all those drunk girls will be all over him. I was about to follow him when a girl with long brown hair came trudging through the room. 

Nina.

"didn't take long." She remarked.

"what?" I asked. Nina walked around the room inspecting it.

"Nothing, just that it didn't take long.." She was interrupted by Justin walking in with another water bottle.

"Nina?" he asked placing the bottle next to me on the nightstand.

"Justin." She smirked through her red lipstick. They just stared at each other and I started feeling dizzy. Justin and Nina turned into doubles and I felt light headed

"Justin?" I whispered before darkness took over.


	3. The idea

The sun was escaping through Justin's blue curtains. Oh no Justin. I shot up and looked around the room. Justin was sleeping next to me on his stomach. One arm was tucked under his chest and the other was hanging over the bed. I saw drool spots right next to his mouth. He was adorable. Justin stirred in his sleep and he blinked a few times before rubbing his hand down his face.

"Good morning." He spoke slowly in a low husky voice. He sat up and rubbed his fingers through his hair that was going in all different directions.

"Oh, uh, hi." The embarrassment came flooding through me when I remembered how drunk I was. Justin looked at me and smirked remembering as well.

"Feeling better?"

"I.. actually yeah..Why don't I have a hangover?"

"Remember those pills and two bottles of water I forced you to take." He emphasized forced.

"Uh, yea?"

"That's why. Shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"okay, you can wear these." He handed me sweatpanrs and a hoodie, "Then, ill take you home." Disappointment ran through me and I swallowed the ball in my throat before nodding my head.

"Thanks." I spoke walking past him.

I turned on the shower letting the water run onto my body. I don't know why I was so disappointed I mean I know exactly how he is from stella. I squirted a bottle of Justin's body wash into my hands. The aroma filled the bathroom and his face came into mind. I rubbed his scent all over me and it filled my nostrils causing me to moan in delight. I turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel. wrapping the material around me. Looking around the bathroom I couldn't find my clothing. Shit.

"Justin?" I asked

"hmm?" he replied through the door.

"Is my, well, your clothing out there?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. I opened the door poking my head out. Justin was lying on his back holding his phone over his face.

"Justin." I whispered

"Hmm?" he said peeling his eyes away from his phone to look at me. He raked his eyes on my body from head to toe. Justin straightened up and licked his lips still scanning me.

"Can you get me my clothe?" I asked breaking his uncomfortable gaze.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks." I said as he handed me his swatpants and his hoodie.

"No problem, Baby girl." He winked as I closed the door. 

God, I wanted him. then that's when it hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no." Stella huffed, "hell no." she was going on for about 30 minutes now.

"Stella, Stella." I ran over to her, "Just let me explain, okay?"

Justin dropped me off at the dorm about an hour ago. I came home to find stella awake eating away at her fingernails. She lectured me a little about how nervous she was because the last thing she heard about my where about was in the kitchen with the grey eyed dark haired boy when I threw beer in his face. My cheeks reddened at the memories of what happened after that and my intimate moment with Justin.

Justin.

He really had a way with his hands, and mouth, and body.The way his hands roamed around my body sending shock waves threw me, a feeling I have never felt before. I moaned lightly to myself remembering the way his tongue worked around my skin,and oh his mouth-

"Maddy?!" stella chased my thoughts away.

"Hmm?"

"Are you panting." She corked an eyebrow at me. Fuck. I was.

"No!" I tried to pace my breaths.

"Hm, well?"

"Well, what?" I asked plopping onto my bed.

"Are you going to explain?"

oh yeah, "Oh okay. So, I was thinking, you know how Justin is I mean he kinda is uhm-" I scratch the back of my neck with my hand awkwardly.

"Good in bed." Stella stated.

"Yeah, that. So ok listen." I sat on my legs placing my palm on my knees, "I want to have sex with Justin, but I want to do it more than once, I also don't want any ties. Im in college I want to enjoy it, You know?" I asked still seeing if stella was with me.

"Okay?"

"Ok, so the only way I can have sex with Justin numerous of times without having a relationship, something I and obviously Justin don't want, is to be well.. fuck buddies."

Stella nearly choked on her own saliva, "A what? Im sorry did you just say you want to be fuck buddies with someone? " I nodded, "and not just any college student, which is incredibly stupid, by the way, but fuck buddies with nonetheless Justin Fucking Bieber?"

"uhm yea." I slowly spoke.

Stella stared at me for half a minute before wiping her face with her palm, " I mean just be careful, madison, because he'll hurt you."

"there is nothing to get hurt with. I want sex, he probably-"

"not probably, he does." She interrupted.

"Okay, he does want sex, too. No strings. Just sex."

"You're fine with that?" she asked.

"I'm more than fine. I want it."

"You sound slutty." She laughed.

" I do not." I gasped throwing a pillow at her face just when the door flew open and the pillow missed stella and slapped the un-welcomed guest in the face.

"Justin?"

"Damn, I'll knock next time." He laughed. Justin stuffed his hands in his dark blue jeans. He pulled his all black ray ban sunglasses off and placed them on top of his soft fluffy hair. He was wearing a maroon sweatshirt with black Greek lettering that translated to Pi Kappa Alpha.

"Stella." he nodded at her.

"Hi, Justin." Stella softly spoke. I remember the night they spent together, and I had to listen. Just as he was about to speak something caught his eye.

"My wallet?" he questioned squinting at the leather.

Stella looked wide-eyed at me and then Justin. he seemed to do the same thing and now they were both looking at me. Oh yeah, they don't know I know about their little one nightstand.

I decided to play along.

"Why is your wallet here? "I said biting my tongue refraining me from laughing.

"Must've been in my sweatpants that I let you borrow." He nonchalantly stated.

Stella let out a breath of air she must have been holding. Damn, he was a good liar.

"Anyway," He started as he picked up his wallet and stuffed it in his pocket, "there is another party at the kappa house, uh, you in?" his eyes searched mine and I knew he came here for more than to just invite me to a frat party.

"I don't know," I said, Justin's face fell a little bit before he regained his posture tucking his hands in his front pocket and tilting his head a little to the side before smacking his lips together, then slowly running his moist tongue around his plump lips. Fuck, he knew what he was doing.

"I-I actually uhm," I gulped the ball in my throat still staring at his glorious tongue running along his mouth until it urned into seductive smile.

"It's just classes are starting and I, uhm, wanna be ready." I finally spat out rocking on my heels.

"I see." He hummed stepping a little closer to me. I quickly glanced around the room looking for stella, but she was gone. I focused my attention on Justin who was now sitting on my bed.

"Come here." Justin spoke quietly in that tone that made me melt. I slowly walked over a inch away from his knees.

"Closer." He whispered. I glided closer so I was standing in between his thighs. Justin looped his pointer fingers into my belt buckles, pulling me closer. I placed my palms on his warm chest. I was already hyperventilating.

"So," he looked up at me through hooded eyes," you don't wanna party, baby?"

he squinted his eyes ever so slightly.

I just shrugged.

"Baby," he pouted. I couldn't speak. Everything I wanted to say was locked in a box and Justin himself was holding the key. I knew it was annoying him that i wasn't answering, but i couldn't. He pulled me so that I was now laying on him; then, he flipped us over in a swift move. He placed his hand on my waist and the other one under my head.

"Justin.." I finally squeaked out.

"She speaks." He joked playing with the material of my shirt. His eyes found mine, and we stared at each other for a half of second before he pressed his lips onto mine. he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance,I happily allowed. Justin shifted his weight so he was fully on top of me. He placed both of his palms on my waist and messaged them. I ran my hand under the front of his hoodie bringing it over his head. I dropped my hands to his hard abs. I felt him harden on top of me and his bulge was coming through his jeans as he undressed me. My core started to heat I wiggled a little underneath him. he slowly traveled his fingers up my bare back under my t-shirt then, slowly going down until it hit the waist band of my, well, his sweatpants slowly taking them off. He inched closer and closer down until he had his whole palm around one of my ass cheeks. I unblocked his pants and he sprung out. Before anything further happened he flipped us over. Our lips were still attached and our tongues were fighting for dominance. Justin brought his other hand to my bare ass he squeezed and my hips bucked into him. my sensitive core rubbing against his hard erection.

"Justin.." I moaned. He broke away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. 

"Ride me." Was all he said before clashing our lips together again. I wrapped my arm around his neck and bucked my hips. His thrusts meeting with mine. He flipped us over once more grabbing my thighs wrapping them around his torso and groping my ass squeezing it causing me to jerk.

"ah" he moaned against my lips. I felt my release come.

"Justin, im gonna come."

"wait." With a few more thrusts we both reached our climax and fell onto each other. Justin's forehead lied on top of mine. We waited a few seconds before regaining or strength.

He lifted his head then kissed my nose.

he pushed himself off of me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in closer.

He whispered something to himself, but I couldn't make it out. I just nuzzled my head into his hard chest and fell into a slumber.


End file.
